


Spilling the Tea

by Hoetry, NCTYOU0520



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons... [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha Jaemin, Alpha Jisung, Alpha Johnny, Alpha Lucas, Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parents, Beta Mark, Jeno just wants to eat, M/M, Multi, Nct family, Nct life, Omega Jungwoo, Omega Taeyong, Omega Ten, Omega doyoung, Omegaverse, Petty renhyuck, alpha Yuta, alpha jeno, doyoung wants to be known as a good host, drunk teenagers, nct crack, nct neighbors, omega Chenle, omega haechan, omega renjun, omega taeil, omega winwin, renhyuck are best friends, their kids expose eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoetry/pseuds/Hoetry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTYOU0520/pseuds/NCTYOU0520
Summary: “Oh and his dancing, you know uncle, he doesn’t only dance ballet, he seems to be good at .....other dances too” Haechan says as he looked over at Jeno “Wouldn’t you agree, Jeno?”The tall boy made smiley eyes, and began to laugh awkwardly.”Wow, the weather sure is nice today.”





	Spilling the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)(?)(Alpha)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Everybody knows that at the curb of NCT street, a big dinner party is thrown at one of the four neighbors houses. All of the neighbors are close, but this dinner party didn’t seem so pretty. Renjun and Haechan have been best friends since birth, they tell each other everything, EVERYTHING. You see, last week, Mark confessed to Haechan about the feelings he had for Renjun, only to cover up the feelings he had for Haechan. Don’t get it wrong, you see Haechan knows that it’s not Renjun’s fault, but that doesn’t stop from being a petty bitch. You see, Haechan likes Mark, so saying he didn’t take the news so well is an understatement.

 

“Oh! Sicheng! You made it!” Doyoung said as he hugged Winwin who walked into the nice house . Yuta walking besides him, and their children following closely behind.  
“Come in, everyone is at the table!” Doyoung exclaimed. He was excited, it was one of the few times he was hosting one of their monthly dinner parties, and he’d do whatever it takes to make sure everything goes PERFECTLY.

 

The family nods as they walk over to the table looking like runway models . ‘Of course the Nakamoto family always looks this good’ Kun thought in his head as he watched the well dressed family walk in slow motion towards the table. ‘ Even their fetus looks good’ Kun thinks, feeling slightly agitated by the 15 year old omega’s good looks . ‘My family is cute too’ He thought and turned to see his youngest son , Haechan, shoving bread rolls into his mouth, while his other son ,Jungwoo, somehow managed to choke on air FOR THE FIFTH TIME THIS HOUR.

 

“Hey Kun-Ge!” Winwin smiles at Kun from the other side of the table, Kun is quick to plaster on a fake expression, and smiles sweetly at the other omega.  
Renjun takes the seat directly across Haechan, he could practically feel the waves of hostility his best friend had been sending him as soon as he arrived. He quickly looks around the table and shoots Jeno a secretive smile before turning to greet the other guests.

 

Haechan rolls his eyes at the scene and heads for the bathroom. Renjun is quick to follow and excuses himself as well, not noticing the pair of eyes that followed his figure as he walks away. 

“Wow,” Taeyong says as he sees the eyes of Taeil’s son ,Jaemin, glued to the petite omega’s butt.  
“I didn’t think you’d let your princess come in here with those short shorts on , Yuta” Taeyong draws out as Yuta eyes widened at how short the shorts actually were. 

“Not that I’m complaining” Jaemin says as he took a gulp from his water. Taeil pinches him hard and fast, while Jeno and Lucas manage to punch the young alpha simultaneously.

 

“Haechan~” Renjun groans as he tried to catch up to his best friend,’ stupid athletes’ he thinks to himself. Haechan sighs and rolls his eyes before he turns to face the smaller omega.

 

“Are you okay? You haven’t been answering any of my calls or texts” Renjun whines as he reaches out to grab his best friend’s hand.

 

“Oh really, I never noticed” Haechan says, sarcastically.

 

“What do you mean, I called you so many times” Renjun responds ,obviously still confused. Haechan always knew his best friend wasn’t the smartest of the bunch, but he at least thought he could take a hint.

 

“Just leave me alone Nakamoto Renjun!” Haechan yelled as he ripped his hand away from the smaller boy, and slamed the bathroom door shut.  
Renjun flinched in surprise as the door hit the frame.

 

“Fine then you burnt chicken nugget” the small boy screeches at the door and returns to his seat downstairs.  
The sixteen year old pouts and sits down quietly.

 

“What’s wrong princess?” Johnny asks looking at the petite boys sulking expression. The one thing that the whole neighborhood, no the whole city knew was that Seo Johnny was whipped for his god son, Renjun.

 

“Nothing” Renjun replies in a gloomy tone. ‘ Something’s definitely up’ he thought to himself. Usually his princess would greet him cutely and cling on to him for the rest of the day. Johnny knew something was wrong. He looks at Yuta, Yuta looks worriedly at Renjun and, then looks at his mate. Now they all definitely knew somethings up.

 

Haechan finally comes back from the bathroom and takes his seat that’s placed right across from Renjun . They both share a cold look but continue on with their meal. “That’s weird,” Taeil ask Ten, “don’t best friends usually sit together” Ten shrugs and ignores the eldest.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Doyoung continues making the mimosas for the guest. He looks around the dining room, ignoring the glares the two teenaged omegas were sending each other and decides that everyone was having a good time.

 

“Honey~” he calls out “ can you come here for a sec ?”  
Jaehyun moves from his seat and heads towards his husband. “Yes dear~” Jaehyun says in an overly sweet voice. Doyoung turns around to face male , “ What’d I say biotch!” Doyoung smiles triumphantly at his alpha.

 

“God I love it when you sweet talk me “ he responds sarcastically.  
“What did I say you little earthworm, answer me!”

 

“God,” Jaehyun sighs and looks up at the ceiling “ I don’t know what did you say?”  
“ I said this dinner would be a success didn’t I !” Doyoung looks smugly at the alpha.

 

“ DIDN’T I?” The omega repeats himself.  
“ You know the night isn’t over yet “ Jaehyun smiles teasingly at his lover.  
“God you’re such a hater,” Doyoung scowls as he wraps his arms around the alpha’s waist.” you’re just mad cause I’m gonna win the be- what in the fuck is Jeno doing?”

 

Both the adults turn the attention to their sixteen year old son. They both continued to watch as Jeno attempts to hide the huge stain on his shirt with a dirty napkin, making an even bigger stain.  
“God damnit that fucker” Doyoung groans as he lets his head fall against his alpha’s chest.

 

“We raised a genius.”

“Fuck, I swear it’s like I’m raising a toddler again.” the omega pouts up at the latter.

“Jesus Christ.” Jaehyun lets out a chuckle as they both watch Jeno make an even bigger mess on his shirt as begins to rub the dirty napkin against his chest.

“Why doesn’t he just stop?” Jaehyun laughs again.

“Ugh,” Doyoung looks up at his alpha again. 

“ Can you serve the mimosas for the guest while I deal with that mess over there.”

“You know that mess over there is our kid right” Jaehyun smiles sweetly.

“Don’t remind me” Doyoung groans and lets his head fall back to Jaehyun’s chest.

“Just go babe, don’t worry about it, I’ll hold down the fort.” the alpha places his hands on Doyoung’s cheeks and places a kiss against his forehead. Doyoung looks up at the alpha grumpily.

“Go,” The alpha persists. “ I’ll even serve the kids their baby juice.”

The omega smiles and places a peck against the alpha’s lips.

“Your lifesaver, you know that.” he whispers softly.

‘Go’ Jaehyun mouths as he pushes his husband in the direction of their son.  
Jaehyun continues to watch as Doyoung drags Jeno upstairs by the ear. He sighs happily and turns towards the fridge. He stops and realized that neither the mimosas nor the ‘ baby juice’ were labeled. ‘Which ones which’ he thought to himself.

“Ah fuck it!” he said as he unknowingly poured mimosas for the kids, and ‘baby juice’ for the adults.

“Alright losers, come get your drinks!” Jaehyun announces as he place all the drinks on the table.

He sees his family walking down the stairs. Doyoung smiles gratefully at him and blows him a kiss. ‘ Success ‘ he thinks to himself.

“This juice tastes weird, Jungwoo” Chenle rumbles to the boy next to him.

“Don’t talk to me satan” Jungwoo responds in a monotone.

“ RuDe.” The omega pouts and turns away from the taller and continues to drink from his cup.

“You can barely tastes the alcohol! Doyoung! How do you do it!” Kun says as he takes another sip from his drink.

“Stop it.” Doyoung says obviously flattered.

Renjun, felt weird, like really weird. As soon as the taste of the ‘ baby juice’ entered his mouth, he knew something wasn’t right. He could see that everyone else was drinking happily, so he shot down his thoughts and poured himself a second drink.

Everyone was eating and chatting happily amongst themselves. The adults were too distracted to realize their children were too happy.

“Remember high school,” Ten asks “ when Sicheng used to dance ballet?”

“ I still have that video!” Taeyong laughs a bit making ,Winwin blush.

“ Oh yeah huh! Sicheng has always been flexible.”Johnny ponders our loud.

“Uh huh, I think Yuta really likes that” Kun says, making Yuta laugh.

Yuta smiles and grabs his omega’s hand, placing a kiss along his knuckles. “Oh really,” Yuta chuckles “ how could you tell?” he smirks smugly at his friends. 

“Huh, I guess genes really do pass down,” Taeil sighs “Renjun does ballet now right? I heard from Jaemin that their dance teacher favors him because he’s so flexible!” Taeil says.

“Oh, yeah, Injunnie’s REEAAALLY flexible,” Haechan smirks cockily, “ I bet Jeno really likes THAT!” Haechan says loudly, making Lucas choke on his juice. Yuta makes eye contact with Jeno and looks at him suspiciously.Johnny drops his chopsticks and confusingly faces Renjun.

“Haechan-ah.”Renjun says as he looked straight into Haechan’s eyes.

“Oh what? It’s true, he never shuts up about it.”

“Donghyuck ” Renjun’s voice warns him.  
“Oh and his dancing, you know uncle, he doesn’t only dance ballet, he seems to be good at .....other dances too” Haechan says as he looked over at Jeno.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Jeno?”  
The tall boy made smiley eyes, and began to laugh awkwardly.”Wow, the weather sure is nice today.”

Doyoung sighs and places his head on his hands.

“You know, Haechan is really good at baking , what were those brownies called again? Edibles?” Renjun says in a soft voice.

“Is that a hickey on your neck Renjun, or did you somehow fall on Jeno’s mouth with playing monopoly?” Haechan smiled, making Jeno turn bright red when all eyes landed on him.

“What about you?” he glares. “Did you somehow fall on my brothers dick while playing twister.” Renjun asked, Kun gasps shockingly at the lewd statement .  
“Haechan-“ Kun says before Haechan answered. Lucas went wide eyed when he felt Taeyong’s heavy gaze on him.  
“Oh funny you mentioned that, I remember you saying that Jeno is reeeaaally good at Monopoly!” Haechan begins making kissing noises at Renjun.

“Oh really? I don’t recall?” Renjun says. “Oh really, let me remind you?” Haechan says with an evil smile and he begins to make lewd noises “Oh Jeno! Right there! Oh! OH! So good Jeno!~”

Yuta feels his nails digging into his palms as he looked fiercely at Jeno. Jeno felt like dying when the attention shifted from the pair of best friends to him, he could feel the daggers Lucas was shooting at him with his eyes. He turns to face his best friend, Lucas. ‘That’s my baby brother’ the tall boy mouths aggressively.

“Oh Haechan, hows that twenty five year old by the way? Is he still teaching you....chemistry?”Renjun asks innocently. 

“Twenty five?!”Taeyong chokes on his beef.

“Oh, he’s fine, not as great as your Korean lesson with Jeno last night in your room, right oppa!” Haechan smiles back. Yuta glares at Jeno, while the latter nervously laughs.

“Daddy! He didn’t come into my room!” Renjun tried to explain as Haechan laughed.

“Hey Uncle, you’re not the only one he calls daddy!” Making Winwin look at Renjun.

“Renjun!?” He screams in complete shock.

“Shut up Haechan! You’re the one who calls Mr.Han a sex god!” Renjun yelled back.

Johnny awkwardly laughs as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey guys the food is getting cold-“

“Yeah, you should listen to Uncle Johnny, besides we both know that’s not the only thing going in your mouth tonight.” Haechan says.

“Haechan sucks dicks for grades!”

“Renjun doesn’t like using condoms!”

“Haechan has toys under his bed!”

“Renjun thought he was pregnant for two months!”

“Pregnant!” Yuta yelled on top of his lungs as he looked at Jeno, making the younger awkwardly wave at him.

“You got him pregnant!” He felt cold eyes staring at Jeno as they continued to argue.

“What do you mean you thought you were pregnant!” Winwin yells at Renjun. 

“That’s not what happened-I” Jeno looks around trying to find a good excuse.

“Lucas had an orgy in Uncle Yuta’s room!” Jeno yelled as he targeted Lucas.

“You did what you sick bastard!”Taeil yelled as he looked disgustedly at Lucas. Lucas chokes for the 7th time that night and glares at Jeno.

“We-well- Jisung watches incest porn!” the Chinese male said as he pointed at the younger boy, Jisung looking as innocent as ever.

“My baby?!” Ten excalimed as he saw his youngest panicking.

“They didn’t look the same, you promised not to tell!” Jisung roared from his seat. 

“W-well Jungwoo has a sex Tape!” Jungwoo’s mouth went wide when the maknae spilled the tea. He glares at Jisung.

“You little twat! It wasn’t a sex tape! It was a project” He says. Taeyong looked at Jungwoo in disbelief, he swore he could see Kun’s life flash before his eyes before said male fell on the table.

“Uncle Johnny! Mark ran over your dog!” Jungwoo says, making Johnny look at his son.

“M-mr. Snuffles?” His voice cracks as he looked at Mark and disbelief, making Ten lay his hand on his back to comfort the older.

“What about Jaemin!” Mark says as he points at the boy who had been thinking about Mr.Snuffle’s funeral.

“He has pictures of Renjun under his bed!” Taeil gasped and hit his son, bringing his son back to reality. 

“So what?” Jaemin smiles as he raises an eyebrow, making Taeil hit him on the head. 

“You told me it was a gift!”Taeil says. 

“Yeah a gift for me.” The boy replied and looked over at the perfect picture of innocence , Chenle.

“What about that devil over there, he sent nudes to Jisung last week!” Johnny turned to look at Jisung. The Yuwin couple turning to look at their youngest son, who was clearly pissed.

“Moon Jaemin, I can destroy your life right here and right now I have dirt on all of you!” Chenle says as he gets on top of the table.

“Like that time you all got drunk and went skinny dipping!” Chenle yelled.

“S-Skinny dipping!” Yuta almost fainted at the thought.

The kids started arguing again, it was clear now that they were drunk.

“What’s in this shit ?” Ten croaks as he comforts his crying alpha. Taeyong is on the floor, trying to get his husband to come back to life. Taeil was rethinking his life choices. Doyoung was crying into Jaehyun’s chest as he babbled about what a terrible parent he was.

“All of you, sit down now!” Jaehyun growled, making all the kids look at him. 

“Shut up Uncle!” all the teens shouted, making Jaehyun nod his head defeatedly and continued to sulk with his omega. 

“Why are you guys even fighting In the first place!” Taeil yelled. They all stay quiet and sat in their seats,Haechan looked down at his palms before looking up at Renjun.

“You’re always riding your alpha’s dick, you don’t even have time for me anymore.” Haechan says loudly. Renjun looked up at him, tears brimming his eyes.

“I’d ride your dick at any time,you just have to ask.”

“Really? Even like this?” Haechan says as his tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“Any position you want baby~”Renjun replies.

“What the fuck?!”Lucas says as he looked at his younger brother. Yuta was wide eyed and in shock.

“Bro?”

“Bro~”

The both run at the same time and begin bawling their eyes out, Haechan threw himself at Renjun, hugging him tightly.

“So this has been fun.” Winwin says in a sarcastic tone, grabbing Chenle’s hand and grabbing Lucas by the ear.

“Thank you for inviting us, Doyoung.” Sicheng says as he walked away with the crying older, before scolding his kids quietly.

“I’m sorry daddy~” Renjun says as they walk out the dining room, looking at Yuta. 

“Aw~ it’s fine princess.” Yuta became soft and hugged his baby and began spoiling him again.

“I know it’s that evil devil’s fault.”He says as he glares at Jeno.

“Whipped.” Haechan scoffed, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I-I think we should go” Johnny says.  
The rest of his family begins to stand up with him, but he turns and stops Mark.

“No, you should stay, I don’t think I could see you right now!”Johnny’s voice cracks as he runs out of the house crying.Taeil and Jaemin start getting up and meet the Seo family at the doorway.

“ Two feet away from me incest kid” Jaemin says to Jisung as he walked out of the house. Mark sits silently and stares at his Uncles.

“Uncle Jaehyun could I stay over?” Jaehyun tried not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Kun had finally come back from the dead and gasped.

“Not so great now huh Nakamotos” he said in a deep voice.

“You’re too late hun.” Taeyong responds.

“Damn it!”

Soon they all left, leaving Doyoung and Jaehyun to clean up the mess. Doyoung kept sniffling, all he really wanted was this night to go perfect, so the whole city could call him a good host.

“Mom, Dad?” Jeno says as he pokes his head into the kitchen, making Doyoung turn his head to his only child.

“I’m sorry mommy~” Jeno tries to pull of what Renjun has said earlier, before dodging some chicken Doyoung threw at him.

“Go to your room you celery stick!” Doyoung yelled as he breaks down again. He sighed and began cleaning up the rest of the things before stopping completely. 

“Babe? Care to explain how the kids got drunk?” Doyoung says as he turns ever so slowly towards his husband who froze on his spot.

“We-well, you see you didn’t label anything.”Jaehyun explains as he points at the containers. Doyoung walked to the fridge and took out the containers, clearly pointing at the labeled sticky on the back. 

“Not labeled, my ass” Doyoung says before leaping onto Jaehyun, Jaehyun quickly dogged the leap and began running outside, his omega chasing after him.

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BABE!” Jaehyun yelled as he ran circles in along the street.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/Crayontears


End file.
